The Dead Garden
by Mandarina agridulce
Summary: Un jardín muerto, eso era lo que era: de rosas de pétalos grises, enredaderas con espinas, invadido por maleza, cubierto de cenizas... dentro de aquel corazón ahogado en tristeza era difícil encontrar algún retoño escondido entre las hojas secas. Mas él lo hallo, e intento liberar aquel diminuto resto de esperanza, antes de que el tiempo acabará por traicionarlo.
**Detective Conan como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama esta historia no ha sido realizada con fines de lucro**

* * *

 **Geranio Rojo**

 **(Prólogo)**

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, tan normal y monótono. Exactamente con la misma rutina que el anterior, tan idéntico a los demás que ella nunca tuvo al mínima sospecha que pudiera llegar a suceder algo que fuera a cambiar el curso de su vida de esa manera.

Fue entre un 18 de Junio.

Aquella mañana había despertado con una extraña sensación de dolor en el pecho, como si el peso de un piano le cayera encima. Tenia un nudo en la garganta y sentía que se le entrecortaba la respiración; había tenido un sueño.. una pesadilla, no recordaba de que iba ni se esforzó en hacerlo, pues creía que si lo hacia dolería aún más.

La mañana era soleada y tibia como muchas otras del verano. Ese día no tenia planes para ir de compras con su amiga ni tenia que terminar de estudiar ninguna tarea de la universidad. Aunque esto no quería decir que no tuviera pendientes, por ejemplo tendría que preparar el desayuno para su padre y Conan. Miro la hora en su despertador y vio que aún estaba en bata de dormir a pesar de la hora. Se apresuro a vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina. Se puso el mandil, encendió la estufa y decidió preparar un par de huevos rápidamente, coloco un par de vasos de leche en la mesa.

El primero en llegar fue el pequeño niño con gafas un poco somnoliento dando un bostezo y tallando su ojo derecho del cual salían unas lagrimitas, su cabello estaba realmente desordenado, llevaba un piyama de color azul marino.

-¡Buenos días Conan!- exclamo Ran sonriendo.

-¡Buenos días!- contesto el pequeño

Ran se dio la vuelta de espaldas a Conan mientras seguía friendo los huevos en la estufa.

-¿El tío Kogoro todavía no despierta?-Pregunto Conan con su acostumbrado tono aniñado mientras trataba de sentarse en la silla de la mesa. Ran negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca de enfado.

-No tiene remedio- le respondió ella y cambio el tema.- ¿Has terminado ya los ejercicios para el verano de fracciones que te dejo la profesora de matemáticas?.

-Sí, los termine la semana pasada- Ran prosiguió a servir al segundo plato con una sonrisa

-Los terminas realmente muy rápido, la profesora dice que tienes un talento especial para esto. ¡Dice que si por ti fuera terminarías el grado en menos de un mes!. Le comento sorprendida alagándolo. Conan escondió su rostro tras su cabello nervioso.

-Bueno tampoco es para tanto, Mitsuhiko también va bastante bien este bimestre.

Le respondió tratando de disimular y encubrir cualquier indicio de sospecha por mas mínimo que fuera. Esto era un problema común; realizaba los ejercicios con mucho aburrimiento por la facilidad que le presentaban y ni aún tratando de bajar la calificación a propósito lograba que se redujeran las notas. Todos en el colegio notaban que no era un niño común, decían que no era aplicado pero que era muy inteligente a la hora de los exámenes, incluso sus compañeros y a menudo la Liga Juvenil de Detectives le pedían la tarea. Era una farsa difícil cuando se trataba de primaria y en verdad debería estar estudiando para sus exámenes finales de la universidad y escoger una profesión para cursar.

Kogoro entro a la cocina dando traspiés, se tiro sobre la silla y espetó con voz ronca algo inentendible al ver su plato mientras husmeaba su desayuno, Ran frunció el seño y Conan lanzo una pequeña risita.

-¿Tsubaraya?- Continuo Ran para seguir la platica.

-Sí, es bueno en geografía y un poco en matemáticas. Es parte de a liga juvenil de Detectives- Contesto Conan sonriendo.

-¡Ese ridículo juego suyo!. Se quejo Kogoro mientras se llevaba a la boca una buena cantidad de huevo.

-Si ahora lo recuerdo, pero Conan tú…- pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase cuando Kogoro interrumpió dando un grito-¡Falta sal! ¿y la sal? ¿desde cuándo cocinas sin sal, Ran? ¡¿dónde esta el salero?!.- Ran le paso el salero lo mas rápido que pudo para que se callara y le reprendió ligeramente por sus modales en la mesa.

-Tú eres realmente muy inteligente, la profesora me ha contado que eres el primero de la clase- Retomo Ran la frase insistiendo, mientras se quitaba el mandil de la cocina y se sentaba en la ultima silla que quedaba para comer su desayuno.

-Tal ves… Contesto el pequeño niño con lentes en voz baja tratando de restarle importancia al asunto una vez más.

Hasta entonces todo seguía igual. Era solo una mañana como cualquier otra, marchando de la manera que debía de ser siempre sin diferencia alguna. Transcurría tranquilamente; sin casos, llamadas de la policía o advertencias de bomba. Kogoro se retiro más tarde acompañado de Conan para ir a investigar un caso que la policía llevaba algunos días sin resolver y que el inspector les había encargado el día anterior y Kogoro, viejo policía, a pesar de evitar contacto comúnmente con la policía metropolitana por lo ocurrido hacía unos años no se negaba a colaborar de vez en cuando. Sin embargo Ran rechazo la idea de ir con ellos, ese día quería estar en casa. Después del sueño que había tenido prefería no mirar ninguna silueta con tiza de gis, salpicaduras de sangre y papelitos enumerados sobre el asfalto.

Fue al despacho de su padre y se sentó en uno de los viejos sillones de la recepción, en las paredes estaban los diversos y muchos papeles de los criminales buscados, algunos ya con el rostro tachado por la pluma que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Ran estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un entorno así, lleno de asesinatos y crímenes bajo la constante presión y compañía de la policía, con su propia vida en juego.

Pero desde que Conan había llegado a la casa tenia la idea de que los crímenes habían aumentado, …no, su padre se había vuelto mejor desde que empezó a caer en ese extraño letargo pareciendo dormir; todo aquello cuando el pequeño de gafas llegó y la desaparición de Shinichi ocurrió. En ocasiones pensaba que tenían relación pero de alguna u otra manera se terminaba por convencer de que eran solo casualidades.

También hacia tiempo que Shinichi no tenia ninguna llamada con ella que durara más de cinco minutos, aunque oficialmente estaba desaparecido y ciertamente hablar con él significaba para Ran un gran alivio. Desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, aquella vez en Londres había recuperado la esperanza, sin embargo hacia tiempo ya de eso.

Tal vez más tarde podría intentar mandarle un mensaje de texto… sabia que estaba ocupado pero podría leerlo cuando quisiera sin que interrumpiera su trabajo, le contestaba con algunas cuantas frases muy contadas como si no quisiera decirle realmente lo que estaba haciendo y eso la preocupaba, pues aún sabiendo de que se trataban de casos muy peligrosos creía ser lo suficientemente confiable para no decir nada y tener la suficiente habilidad para no meterse en problemas.

"¿No confiaba en ella?"

Aquel pensamiento paso amargamente por la mene de Ran pero lo desecho rápidamente cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, tomo el teléfono y checo el número:

Era desconocido, pero aún así decidió responder.

Podría ser Sonoko desde algún teléfono publico o incluso Kazuha que había adquirido su nuevo número al cambiar el celular que pensaba remplazar.

Más para su mala suerte no resulto ser ninguna de ellas...

* * *

La luz anaranjada del sol se extinguía poco a poco tras los edificios de la ciudad. Desde el despacho del detective durmiente una chica con la mirada perdida contemplaba la puesta de sol apoyada en la pequeña sala del diminuto apartamento.

Desde la llamada el día de Ran dio un vuelco de 360º grados y había permanecido inquieta toda la tarde. Era una tarde bonita pero para Ran se trataba de una pesadilla, tenía el tiempo contado y lo sabia pero tampoco podía decir nada a nadie… un movimiento en falso y ella no existiría más.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente se abrazo a sí misma para aliviar el agudo dolor que sentía en el pecho, poco a poco se fue haciendo una bolita que se recargaba contra el brazo del respaldo del acolchonado mueble, con solo un pensamiento en mente:

Encontraría una manera,… aún le quedaban tres días y dos noches.

* * *

19 de Junio

Parecía un sueño lleno de una atmosfera tan irreal, en el aire un aroma profundo de su perfume a rosas estaba en toda la habitación. Abrió la ventana para dejar a la fresca brisa entrar; desde ahí los millares de luces hacían brillar la ciudad día y noche sin descansar. El cielo oscuro y sin nubes, decidió contemplar las estrellas que alcanzaba a divisar desde el departamento de los Mouri apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

¿Con su mirada perdida en el cielo en que pensaba? en lo de siempre; en su amigo de la infancia, en recuerdos de ella acompañada de alguien con dos profundos zafiros y sonrisa encantadora, en un aficionado de los misterios que hubiera querido ser Sherlock Holmes, en una cita en un parque de diversiones, en el tiempo que había hecho falta de su vida como si fuera una parte de ella misma, en una voz con una promesa. En la única persona que deseaba ver antes de desaparecer. Pensamientos que le provocaban un profundo vacío en el que ella sola con el pasar del tiempo se estaba ahogando.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla sigilosa siguiendo de otras tres.

Ella tenia que ser fuerte, ella no debía temer, mantendría la esperanza hasta que él quisiera volver, no le importaba si estaba jugando con ella o la olvidaba. Ella no mostraría a los demás su dolor, no quería la compasión de nadie más, ella mantendría la compostura y demostraría que era una mujer con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Aún es esos últimos instantes.

Porque ella lo amaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para soportar aquella tortura, porque ella quería una vida junto a él, esa era su felicidad e iba a luchar por ella sin dudar.

Pero aquella noche fue distinta a las demás.

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaron apresuradamente en su mente, tenia hecha un nudo la garganta, sintió las lagrimas cada vez más constantes empapar su rostro y cerro los ojos de golpe intentando vanamente detenerlas.

Se dirigió a su cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada mientras lloraba con aún más intensidad. Lloro como nunca antes; un llanto ahogado y desesperado desgarro el silencio de la noche, más esta en su oscuridad junto con los sueños de los demás a nadie dejaría escuchar.

O eso creyó ella..

Una hora mas tarde le dolía la cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su pelo enmarañado se le pegaba a su húmedo rostro. Encontraba su cuerpo débil y cansado junto con una mirada de resignación en el espejo que muchas veces ya había visto

Y las lagrimas volvieron otra vez al sentir tristeza de sí misma en aquel lastimero estado, en un ciclo sin fin… pues por más que trataba no podía calmarse. Fue a desplomar el cuerpo en la cama por segunda vez y a hundir una vez más el llanto en la almohada, tratando de olvidarlo todo y no pensar en nada.

Mientras por casualidad con su traje de blanco huía de los policías con el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas que alocadas rechinaban cada llanta en las esquinas de las calles. Se Apresuraba, estaba perdiendo altitud con el planeador que termino por llevarlo al distrito de Beika. Al llegar hasta un callejón se deshizo de aquella herramienta que tanto le molestaba esperando a que el inspector Nakamori se adelantara en su frenética persecución.

Hoy había sido un robo difícil y estaba exhausto pero había conseguido la joya en sus manos a pesar de todo. La observo una vez más; una esmeralda demasiado valiosa junto a muchas otras pero que a la luz de la Luna había resultado ser una simple piedra más, comenzaba a pensar que nada de lo que hacia tenia sentido.

No se percato de que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la actual casa de su peor enemigo que dormía profundamente sin sospechar nada en absoluto.

Fue entonces que escucho a la lejanía unos sollozos.

¿Quién podría estar despierto a esa hora de la madrugada?. Curioso y sabiendo de que todas maneras mañana no llegaría a tiempo a clase busco el origen de aquel llanto. Cansado de volver a casa rendido, decepcionado diciéndose que tal vez la próxima vez conseguiría su objetivo y volvería a tener una vida normal, lo estaba defraudando por dentro.

Se encamino por las calles como un pobre vagabundo en el tranquilo barrio, en medio de la oscuridad. No imagino que en un momento sus pasos lo llevarían frente a la casa de el pequeño detective que no tenia ni una luz encendida como el resto. Allí se podía escuchar claro los lamentos ahogados de una mujer.

Alzó la vista hacia una habitación con unas ventanas abiertas de par en par, las cortinas blancas siendo mecidas por el débil viento. Reconoció el lugar y enseguida acudió a su mente una chica. También dio con la razón del porque lloraba rápidamente y llevado por una extraña sensación se las arreglo para postrarse ante la ventana abierta de la recamara de la señorita.

Dentro de poco observo a la joven acurrucada en su cama que había terminado dormida, aún sollozando ¿qué estaría soñando? también temblaba de frio. Se acerco cauteloso y la cubrió con una manta mientras observaba su rostro afligido.

¿Por qué hacer todo esto? tampoco es como si él pudiera ayudar en algo, sin embargo había algo desconocido para él, un sentimiento flotaba en su pecho desde hace algunos días. ¿Cariño?... no, ¿lastima?... tal vez.

Kid no tardo en darse cuenta de que ella se estaba despertando ligeramente, se retiro rápidamente decidido a saltar por la ventana, pero antes volvió la mirada por un momento… para encontrarse con que había sido descubierto.

Ran se había percatado de que alguien había irrumpido en la habitación y giro la mirada con los ojos enrojecidos. Allí vestido de blanco como un fantasma de traje la observaba una figura.

Le miro indiferente, como si solo fuese una ilusión que la estaba molestando, con tal familiaridad que parecía que fuese alguien más además de aquel enigmático personaje apodado 1412. La joven se coloco de espaldas a él para que no le viera los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas y el rostro con una expresión descompuesta.. más no le sirvió de mucho:

-Veo que estaba llorando, Srta- Le contesto él desde la ventana sin obtener respuesta,

¿Qué buscaba conseguir en ese lugar? ¿ayudar como un caballero a una damisela desconsolada?, ¡por favor! estaba harto de esa fachada. Ahí sabiendo que le podrían descubrir en cualquier instante, esperando tan inmóvil como una roca frente a un acantilado. Postrado como un idiota, ahí, en el refugio de su archienemigo.

El silencio se prolongo, sin deseos de hablar por la chica y por el mago que por más que se esforzaba parecía haber olvidado las palabras. Viendo que todo seguía igual decidió soltar la primera frase que se le ocurrió mirando hacia el cielo.

-Hoy hace una noche preciosa, podría jurar que todas aquellas estrellas en el firmamento son cada una de las lagrimas que ha llorado Srta Mouri

Él ladrón se volvió a preguntar que rayos estaba haciendo ahí en el hogar de su peor enemigo tratando de consolar a la chica, diciendo esas cosas, no era precisamente lo que él haría… pero la compasión hacia que la gente actuara de manera extraña. También se pregunto porque ella no había reaccionado con la respuesta que daban todos. Definitivamente esa era una escena sin pies ni cabeza, al parecer sin lógica ¿acaso se habría quedado dormido de nuevo en la banca de clase?.

Desde la primera vez que vio a aquella muchacha en ese estado había sentido su mismo dolor, encontrando su propia desesperación reflejada en sus ojos. Aún más que en el encogido detective se encontraba a si mismo en ella, aunque sus situaciones fueran distintas el sentía que estaban envueltos en el mismo problema y deseaba como nunca más que quería detener esas lagrimas que caían cada noche empapando su almohada

-¿Quién eres tú para entrometerte en asuntos que no te incumben?. Le contesto al cabo de un rato al darse cuenta de que no se iba.

En aquél momento Ran no quería hablar con nadie, tratase de quien se tratase, fuere quien fuere.. solo deseaba que se marchase y la dejara sola.

-Nadie- respondió doblando los hombros- es sólo que creo que este problema puede ser tanto tuyo como mío.

Estaba cruzando la línea.. realmente no sabia nada de esa chica pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar hablar con ella como si la conociera de años, quizá por su inminente parecido con Aoko, pero había algo más; tenia la ligera sensación de que todo había ocurrido por su causa: el sufrimiento que ahora tenía Ran de alguna manera parecía estar conectado a la tristeza que pasaba Aoko por su culpa. Se estaba rindiendo, el mismo se había sentenciado. El detective nunca escogió, nunca imagino todo lo que iba a desencadenar, jamás fue su culpa. En cambio él era distinto. El había elegido el camino que quería tomar: el había escogido ser Kaito Kid a pesar del sufrimiento de Aoko… el detective jamás hubiera pensado una decisión tan egoísta como aquella.

Él debía haber recibido el castigo que merecía, quería quedarse solo: que Aoko se fuera y dejara a un idiota como él aun lado y se buscara a alguien mejor, quería recibir el sufrimiento que el detective y aquella chica estaban pasando. Parecía que aquella noche estaba demasiado emocional, demasiado fuera de sí… pero necesitaba desahogarse.

Hacia largo rato que se había olvidado de todo perdido en su pensamientos; olvidado que estaba en la casa de su enemigo, olvidado que en la recamara de la chica del detective, olvidado que debía mantener la mascara de poker que se había deslizado de su rostro hasta caer al suelo.

Ran lo miraba sorprendida encontrándose frente a él cerca de la ventana abandonando su dormitorio; ¡estaba llorando!, estaba llorando frente a ella! sollozaba en silencio aún sonriendo tristemente, sin mascaras, sin su típica sonrisa confianzuda y encantadora que volvía locas a las chicas y neurótico al departamento de policía.

No fingía, no simulaba, no jugaba; esa era la autentica persona detrás de su traje blanco con sombrero y capa. Era una de las expresiones más lastimeras que había visto…

Lo miro con cuidado: tampoco parecía estar fingiendo…

¿Kid?- pregunto Ran suavemente apoyando su mano en su hombro confundida después de un rato. El joven salió de sus pensamientos volviendo a la realidad. Había terminado hecho un lío él sólo.

Ella se le quedo viendo sorprendida mientras que él le devolvía la mirada confuso, llego un punto en que entro en cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y se sintió nervioso al darse cuenta de que la joven lo había cachado en su acto mas débil.

Intento dar un paso hacia atrás.

No parecía recordar que tras suyo lo único que se encontraba era un precipicio desde un segundo piso. Se olvido de todo; de su sonrisa burlona, de en donde estaba, de la joya que traía en alguno de sus muchos bolsillos, de la pequeña paloma que tenia oculta y de todos sus instrumentos de magia. Y retrocedió un paso; un paso suficiente para perder el equilibrio y resbalar accidentalmente con su capa y descalabrarse todos los huesos en un buen golpe.

Miles de papelitos de colores volaron fuera de alguno de los bolsillos del mago, la paloma salió volando apanicada soltando unas cuantas plumas, una pequeña barita y globos se fueron directo al suelo, papel de periódico y una baraja de cartas junto con muchos triques más que utilizo para el robo de aquella noche. Todos fueron a caer al suelo produciendo un ruidero espantosos para quienes dormían.

Para su suerte el sombrero no se salió fuera de lugar como los demás; siempre lo ajustaba lo necesario para que jamás nadie se lo fuera a quitar, lo mismo iba para el monóculo.

Y él no sintió el estrepitoso golpe al suelo que iba a sufrir, alzo la mirada aún asustado: allí desde la ventana lo sujetaba la joven de un brazo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡vamos, reacciona!- le grito ella desesperada soportando el peso del ladrón. Kid abrió sorprendido los ojos al verla haciendo eso, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Se sujeto de ella sin pensárselo dos veces y apoyo sus pies contra la pared intentando no caer, ella lo jalo costosamente y él se sujeto del marco de la ventana con la mano que le quedaba. Hasta que entre los dos lograron que el ladrón se hallará una vez más en la recamara.

Ran se tiro hacia atrás respirando agitada cayendo en la alfombra de su cuarto mirando hacia el techo.

-¡¿Pero en que rayos estabas pensando?!- Exclamo la chica.

El mismo tono familiar de antes…

Cuando por fin se calmo tras un par de minutos y dirigió la mirada al mago no lo halló por ninguna parte. Corrió a la ventana y vio la calle: lo único que diviso fueron algunos papelitos de colores esparcidos por el asfalto, nada, ni rastro. ¡Se había esfumado!

Momentos después por el corredor se escuchaban pasos apresurados y el hogar de los Mouri encendió todas las luces de la casa como una discoteca. Kogoro dio un portazo en la recamara de Ran y entro gritando maldiciones a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle algo a su preciada hija con un palo de bat en la mano. Tras él estaba Conan gritando el nombre de la joven como si lo dijese por ultima vez, tan solo la vio corrió a su encuentro formulando mil preguntas.

-¡¿Quién?!. Grito Kogoro histérico, pensando que alguien había intentado asaltar el dinero guardado en el despacho. Ran se alejo de la ventana por lo que Conan en seguida se asomo revisando el lugar.

Probablemente llamarían a la estación de policía enseguida y darían con su rastro. Era una oportunidad de oro que no debía dejar pasar, su padre sería altamente reconocido y al fin podrían atrapar al famoso ladrón 1412 que tantos problemas había causado… cuando en ese momentos se dio cuenta repentinamente de algo.

-Sólo una pesadilla papá, me levante asustada y golpee accidentalmente uno de los muebles- Kogoro la miro incrédulo arqueando las cejas.

-¿Entonces por qué esta la ventana abierta?. Respondió confuso.

-Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire para estar tranquila- contesto Ran intentando convencer a su padre en lo posible aún sabiendo que era absurdo. Kogoro torció la boca y regreso a su cuarto ya que tenia sueño, no muy convencido pero dándolo por bien esta vez.

Conan para aquel momento ya había dado con lo sucedido y también ya había imaginado una increíble cantidad de todo tipo de escenarios, especialmente de unos cuantos. ¡¿Qué rayos creía que estaba haciendo ese tipo?!" "¡juraría que se las pagaría caras de una vez por todas!" clavaba la mirada fijamente en Ran, no tenia idea de porque lo ocultaba "¿Qué habría pasado?" el pensamiento revoloteaba celosamente una y otra vez molestamente en su mente.

Kid no había dejado casi rastro alguno además de las tiritas de colores del asfalto. Era tan silencioso como un gato y Conan lo sabia. No podría haber sido nadie más a juzgar por lo visto, lo ultimo que hizo falta para corroborar su suposición estaba a punto de comprobarlo:

Se acerco a Ran y pregunto señalando algo con el dedo en la esquina del cuarto que estaba sobre la mesita de la recamara.

Allí, apenas visible por la penumbra, se encontraba un cáñamo silvestre descansando sobre el florero de cristal de Ran que se había hallado vacío por días consecutivos. La flor, de un oscuro violeta, parecía mirar a Conan y a Ran con el tallo inclinado hacia ellos con una triste sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _*Acerca de la historia*_**

 _¡Al fin! el prólogo esta listo después de medio siglo (lo re-escribí como cinco veces distintas en versiones muy diferentes... no es broma T_T) después de lo que son casi tres años, al fin pudo comenzar a publicar esta historia. Jamás estaré contenta con este prólogo (es una porquería), es un hecho, no importa cuanto lo modifique así que decidí subirlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de nuevo. Acepto criticas (constructivas), siempre, pero especialmente en esta historia: es la primera vez que escribo algo así y deseo mejorar._ _Será una historia larga de pocos capítulos pero extensos, la pareja será Kaito y Ran._

 _(Hace una reverencia para recibir los tomatazos)._

 _Cada capitulo llevara el nombre de una flor (nada original, pero ya que) y será relacionada a través del lenguaje de las flores de la época victoriana o el ikebana (arte floral japonés). Cabe destacar que el significado de las flores es muy variante, pues ha sido modificado al correr el tiempo y mientras que para algunos significa algo para otros puede ser una cosa muy distinta, por eso y para evitar confusiones procuro buscar en varios sitios el significado que sea más común y comúnmente recurro a esta lista:_

 _http(dos puntos)/www(punto)lacasadelpoeta(punto)com/lasflores(punto)htm_

 _Habra algunos cuantos personaje originales de relevancia para la trama que se darán a conocer en futuros capítulos._ _Con respecto a la pareja del fic no aseguro que se queden juntos al final ni que de repente no se me bote algún tornillo y haga puré a algún personaje principal, porque sí.. habrá mucho drama, algunos personajes secundarios morirán (aviso desde ya para que no me digan no os lo advertí) y puedo ser algo cruel en ocasiones xd._

 _Las actualizaciones no serán tan seguido (por lo mismo que los capítulos son más largos pero el prólogo es corto) serán constantes, no pasará más de dos semanas (máximo). Con el tiempo puedo modificar la extensión de la historia y añadir escenas aparte llamadas "extras" o "viñetas" que contarán algunas cortas anécdotas de los personajes durante el transcurso de la historia pero que no son fundamentales para la trama._

 ** _*Acerca de este capitulo*_**

 _Flor representativa: geranio rojo (geranium)._

 _El geranio es una planta que cuenta con diversas propiedades curativas, típica de España, posee muchas variedades. Su significado más común (en caso de ser roja) es: consuelo._

 _Flores extras: cáñamo silvestre o eupatorio (eupatorium cannabinum)_

 _Crece sobre las aguas y sus variedades se extienden por casi todo el mundo, su significado más común es: gratitud_

 _Y por ultimo (después de esta Biblia): me disculpo por lo OoC que quedaron los personajes, voy a necesitar modificarlos un poquito pero no haré nada grave._


End file.
